Disruption of their harmony
by Joker123cz
Summary: What if Jewel on the other hand has to go to the Minnesota?
1. Change of routine

**Disruption of their harmony**

_What if Jewel on the other hand has to go to the Minnesota?_

* * *

><p>Hello people!<p>

You surely see me for the first time. What got me to write this story? Well, to be honest, it was me.

Why? Every single person should endeavour to achieve new levels. It's exactly the point! Because without trying you don't know what you can do, or capable of doing! But in my case, I started this story especially beacuse I love everything about Rio.

Anyway, sit back and try to enjoy this story every way possible! I am not pretty good at english. But that's exactly my goal, improving myself!

**Note:** The location and nature is insipired by Ghostofinu. Rest of the story is going to be different!

**Warning:** I do not own Rio, Jewel, Blu.. I own the plot and OC's in this story. All other characters and related themes are owned by Blue Sky Films and 20th Century Fox.

**Rated: Fiction T - **Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

* * *

><p>It was another freezing day in Moose Lake. Linda, the human who took care of Blu since he was little bird, owned bookstore in here. Blu is Spix's macaw, also known as the last male of his kind. Blu have been living with Linda for 15 years, he doesn't remember his parents or the place he came from, so Linda is more like a mother to him, than a friend. He loves his life, he wouldn't change it for anything.<p>

Linda and Blu have already started their daily routine. Every day except weekends, Blu woke up, waking up Linda as well, then sliding the handrail of the stairs, jumping on his toy car, skating on it to his special parking lot in the store, parking like a real pro then jumping onto the desk to put in the password to access the computer in order to open up the security cameras and such. As they opened the bookstore, Linda got Blu some hot cocoa with 6 marshmallows slowly floating in it.

Blu, as always, met these two geese, who always try to offend him in every way possible. But he learned to ignore them. To be honest, he thinks they are just wasting their time. But this time, he was interrupted with a loud sound, like if somebody crashed into the window, only someone really did.

As Linda heard that sound, she rushed out from the store to help.

"Ar.. are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone as she handed her hand towards the man for help.

"Ouch.. yeah, I guess.. thank you" The man said as he stood up with Linda's help.

"I am not used to this weather!" He said, as he was shaking from the cold.

"Well, come in then" Linda said with a smile on her face.

So they stepped in and started to talk.. The man introduced himself to Linda, "My name is Tulio".

Linda replied, "Im glad to meet you Tulio, my name is Linda and this is my bookstore".

Blu decided to continue drinking his hot cocoa, he didn't look too concerned, that is until he heard one sentence

''Actually, I am here because of him.'' said the man as he pointed towards Blu.

Blu hearing this started choking . "Wa.. wait.. what?" He managed to say with a surprised and quite worried expression on his face, as he recovered from choking.

Tulio said with most seriousness, "Well, acording to our research Blu is probably the last male of his kind", as he took off his glasses and started wiping them.

_**~Blu's mind~**_

_"That means that I am supposed to ma.."_ Blu's mind stuck at this word, which describes the process in which continuation of species is possible. _"No, no, no.. its not going to happen even in a million years!"_ Blu stopped thinking as he tried to sort all the actions that occured in the last 5 minutes.

_"So this ornitho.. logist? Just jumps into the store, nearly killing himself and then suddenly comes out with saving your species talk?"_

_"This guy is just ridiculous!"_ Blu snapped out of his thinking hearing his name.

"So what do you think, Blu?" Linda asked Blu with raising curiosity, still with smile on her face.

Blu without hesitation replied "I don't want to, Linda, please show this man the exit!"

Unfortunately, Linda didn't understand any of Blus words.

Linda smiled and turned to Tulio "I guess, we are okay with it, when can she come over?"

"I guess tomorrow, since we are pretty tired from our flight" Tulio replied.

"You traitor!" Yelled Blu with an angry tone.

_**~Blu's mind again~**_

_"I won't lie, I would really love to meet another bird, since I dont have any one to talk to..."_

_"But the problem is, that I don't know anything about females, even if I have to m.. mate with her!"_ He thought, as he realized what a stupid idea it is.

_"Gosh, what kind of idea is that? You can't be that harsh. What if she doesn't like me? Then what mister professor, huh?"_

As the day turned to night. Blu was reading books about bird mating, but not able to learn anything because it doesn't make any sense. Soon enough Blu went to have the most uncomfortable sleep, waiting for the next, horrible day.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the length of a chapter. Outsets are mostly short.<em>

_Anyway, if you want to advice, what should I improve or just take a note. Review, or send me a pm._


	2. The first encounter

I am back again with the second chapter! Sorry for waiting, but school takes its guilt.

**Third chapter** will come out in no time after this one!

Anyway, sit back and enjoy the ride!

**Oh, and thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate everything guys! And if you have any kind of critism,please write a review as well! Because knowing what to improve on can make a story more readable.**

* * *

><p><strong>The first encounter<strong>

Blu was still in his uncomfortable sleep, until he was awaken by the sound of a door opening, he then rubbed his eyes.

The next sound Blu heard was Linda calling his name, _"Blu, can you please come downstairs?" ._

_**~Blu's POV~**_

_Why did Linda wake me up at this time, I asked myself, a_nd that was, when I realized what is happening.

_"Tulio, It's nice to see you!", I heard as I_ snapped out of my trance hearing my name again.

_"Blu! Are you coming already?"_ Linda said to me, louder than before. I got out of my cage and prepared myself for the worst.

_"There you are, Blu"_ Said Tulio with a big smile on his face and then continued his sentence.

_"There's no need to worry, Blu. I'll bring her to the store."_ Tulio said, as he left the bookstore.

_"So... How do you feel, brave boy?"_ Linda asked me with a funny tone. I didn't even have an opportunity to answer as Tulio returned to the store with a cage drapped with cloth.

_"Seem's like she is still asleep, maybe we gave her too much of sedatives"_ Tulio said a bit puzzled.

_"Why did you give her sedatives?"_ Linda asked.

_"It's just that... She is a bit fierce."_ Replied Tulio.

_**~Blu's POV~**_

_"Okay, okay that's.. cool." I continued to repeat to myself quietly as I_ started backing away worried.

_"I am out of here!"_ I shouted, turning around getting ready to run for it, but was suddenly stopped by Linda's hand.

_"It's okay, Blu, I am always here to help you."_ Linda tried to comfort me,and I got to admit, it kindly worked.

Linda and Tulio went upstairs to speak about mating, possible complications and such, leaving me alone with a stranger in a room.

I slowly approached the cage and carefully pulled off the blanket and all of a sudden,I had witnessed one of the best views in my entire life.

_"Wow, she's so beautiful.. What do I say to her, how do I approach to her..? she is probably the most beautiful bird in the entire world!"_ I muttered to myself. With all of my excitement I was surprised by a huge impact.

What was that? I mean.. ouch, that hurts. I was feeling as if I was being strangled..

_"Who are you?! And what am I doing here!"_ She said with a significant tone. I opened my eyes seeing her standing by me with one talon over my throat.

I forced myself to say something, but the only result was coughing. Luckily, she noticed my coughing and let go of my throat.

Why would she attack me? I did not even say a single a word.. _''Hey! I am talking to you!"_ She's really rude, I am sort of disappointed.. Maybe I should answer her questions...

_"Ehm, sorry.. I mean, my name is B.. Blu. You know, just like a colour without 'e' in the end.."_ What have I just said? That's nonsense, I am stupid...

_"I don't care about your name! Just tell me, where am I ?!" _She replied with a very angry tone.

I was forcing myself to speak, but was absolutely unable to. _"B.. but, I.. You, look., umm..." ._ I calmed myself and started trying to get these words out of my chest.

_"Well, you are in the store of my owner. Anyway for the sake of ... politeness, what's your name?" _I wasn't being rude, really, I was as friendly and also a bit worried, but still friendly.

But as a return, I've got another blame.. Seeing her face full of concern and anger, I really knew what was going to happen.

_"I am Jewel!"_ replied with annoyed tone. Then she realized the previous sentence, did she really hear the word 'owner'? _"Wait, wait.. you are a pet!?"_ She asked with uncertainty in her tone.

_"Yeah.. I guess, why?"_ I replied, a bit concerned.

_**Jewel's POV**_

I can't believe this! I am stuck here with this useless bird, I have to get out of here as fast as possible. He is friend with humans!

I can't remember a day I was filled with this much anger. I swear, if he gets any close to me, he won't survive! I'll just have to wait for my opportunity to run...

And then I heard his odious voice again. _"So, Jewel.. Do you like humans as well? I mean.. they are pretty cool, if you get to know..."_ I quickly stopped him as I threw myself at him.. I didn't want to kill him, just wanted to make him think twice before he ever speaks to me again!

To my horror later, his human friends came to help him as I was taken off him by this , so called, bird doctor. I didn't even recognize this place, until I was stuck again in that stupid cage.

Everybody slowly calmed down. At first, his human female friend look pretty disturbed by my actions, but managed to hold her feelings inside, I guess.

Blu was taken upstairs, lost in his thoughts resting in his cage. As of myself on the other hand, I was taken downstairs with even more hatred towards humans than ever!

_**Linda and Tulio**_

While the birds were in their own minds. Linda and Tulio discussed about them. _"Tulio, I don't think, we should continue in the process, Jewel attacked my Blu!"_ Linda said with a raising anger in the end of a sentence.

_"Linda, please listen to me. Give them one more chance, for the sake of the whole species." As_ Tulio said that, Linda looked away with disagreement. But Tulio did not

surrender, he put his hand on Linda's shoulder and simply said _"please..." _Linda warmly smiled and nodded. With that, they decided to rest.

As the sun fell over the horizon and moon was rising, Blu was getting hungry. He was about to pick up some seeds, when he heard quiet sobbing.

**_Blu's POV_**

Hearing Jewel cry, I was... speechless. She's looks like a taugh bird and I thought nothing can make her cry. Maybe she has a weak side as well? Should I go comfort her? I mean, do I want to disturb her? Maybe I should.

I stopped about a meter in front of her cage, just to be safe... I decided to speak up. _"Jewel? Ar.. Are you okay?"_ .Her answer although wasn't very sweet.

_"Go away!"_ She said with anger raised in her voice. Well, I wasn't surprised by her atitude, to be honest I kind of expected it.

_"I just wanted to help, Jewel.. I guess, good night then."_ I said, as I slowly started walking back to my cage.

_"Whatever you say, pet!"_ Was an answer. As I managed to get back upstairs, lots of thoughs were in my head.. I was doubting myself, feeling useless..

Maybe she's right, I am never going to have a girlfriend or even a friend, I am just a useless wreck of feathers. But I just can't see her like that, I'll do my best to help her.

Because I... I am so stupid! a mere pet like me has no chance!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys thanks for reading! Maybe right now I will be writing another chapter. The story will get more interesting in the future, I swear.<strong>

**So do not forget to review or send me a private message if you have some feedback! Joker out! :)**


	3. It's getting better or not?

Hey people. At first I am so sorry about my inactivity. My HDD's just broke down. Head up! No worries! I was continuing my story through "old school style", also known as paper.

Due to my inactivity, you'll recieve the next chapter in no time as a compensation!

Anyway, suite yourselfs and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blu got up of his deep sleep, it was really late, almost time for lunch.<p>

**_Blu's POV_**

How long was I asleep? Jewel is probably awake. Anyway, l should go get something to eat.

As I aproached downstairs I was trying to avoid any contact with Jewel. I decided to get only seeds, since it was very late to get my cocoa.

As I was eating my breakfast, Jewel landed in front of me, looking very hungry. She must be, because she didn't eat anything since her arrival.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll get you something to eat then" I said as I stood up.

"Uhm.. Yeah but please, can I get some fruit?" She stopped me with her wing. I was really surprised, nearly shocked. For the first time, she wasn't being rude.

"Sure thing, follow me." I was smiling, glad to help her.

We moved to the kitchen. I opened fridge and let Jewel select her fruit.

There was fruit of exotic flavours, she had a really hard time selecting one.

"Blu, what are these?" Jewel asked Blu pointing at the grapes

Blu chuckled "These are grapes, I like them, you should try."

"Okay, I'll get some." Jewel said as she took some grapes.

Jewel took a bite, tasting the grapes. At first, she did not like the taste very much, becasue its a bit too tart. But soon she started to feel the sweet flavour and somehow, she started to like it.

"Not bad at all! But I prefer my favorites better" Jewel said.

"And.. which ones are your favorite?" Blu asked, hoping for an answer. It was a great oppurtunity for him to get delicious breakfast next time for Jewel.

"It's my personal secret." Jewel said, teasing Blu with smile on her face.

Blu enjoyed all of the time with Jewel. Seeing her like that was pleasure to Blu. Jewel was wondering about Blu as well.

_"Blu is not actually as bad as I thought. I really enjoyed my meal with him. He is a nice guy. We can be friends, I guess." _Jewel thought.

"Blu, I am going to take a little nap." Jewel announced.

"Okay, I'll be somewhere.. around here. Whenever you need something, just tell me." Blu kindly said, like the sentence had such as an importance for him.

Jewel couldn't help it. She had to smile. It sure was magical moment for both of them.

Blu just went to read some books, but Jewel wasn't taking the nap. Actually, she wasn't able to sleep.

She had her mind full of previous actions. _"Why do I have to so much think about him, its just.. maybe I shall come to see him. But.. I am just a burden to him. After all I done to him, I am so terrible, how could I be so stupid!" _Jewel started crying, she was cleary regretting her attiltude around Blu.

Blu was still reading books. Until he was disturbed by a quiet sobbing. _"What is this sound.."_ Blu tried finding an explanation. _"Jewel! She is crying.. again. I would really love to help her, but I don't want to make mistake like last time."_

Blu decided to don't help. He was really aware of getting blamed. But to his suprise, Jewel came to him.

"Oh.. hello Jewel, how was your sleep?" Blu greeted with smile.

"It was.." Jewel sighted, continouing. "Good.." She was visibly lying, with sadness in her eyes.

Blu knowing there was something wrong, asked. "Well, I see it wasn't that good. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please." replied Jewel.

Blu decided to play it cool, he didn't really want to upset her. "Okay, so.. what's your wish?"

"I was feeling alone, can I be here, with you?" Jewel asked with concern in her eyes. "Uhm.. sure, why not? Besides, we are friends." Blu replied with smile. It was utter pleasure for him.

"Thank you, friend.." Jewel replied in quite of dreaming state. "Anyway, what were you doing all the time?" She added.

"Just Usual stuff, reading some books.. I mean.. it's not that usual, nor it's unusual." He replied, really nervous.

Jewel chuckled "I see Blu, what were you exactly reading?" She was really interested. In all of the sensation, she forgot its a human thing.

Blu was nearly amazed how did Jewel act, It was utter change compared to the last day. "Some encyclopedic books, are you keen on reading some as well?"

"Encyclo.. what? How was that word? Oh and... I don't know how to read." She was feeling a bit ashamed not knowing this stuff.

"It doesn't really matter. You need to know how to read at first, anyway, we'll do it any other time, because I am getting a bit hungry."

"Sure, thanks Blu. I am hungry too." Blu's acting was really funny to Jewel. She had to smile all the time he was speaking.

With that, they went to get some stuff to eat. They ate the same food as for breakfast. Their minds were simply in another universe. No one of them had friend in their whole life, they were enjoying every piece of their time together.

Before they finished their meal. Landscape engulfed night, both went to sleep, eagerly waiting for the next day.

**_Next day_**

Next morning I was waking up really peacefuly. Who would think I will feel safe in this human habitat?

First thing I did was rubbing my eyes and instantly went to look for Blu. I don't really know, why am I being so attached to him. Its maybe a fact, he is the first person I am able to be friend with.

I found him asleep in his cage, he looked so peaceful.. How could he hurt someone? And I was doubting him. I have to beg off.

I was watching him for a while, waiting for him to wake up. And he did so.

"Well, look who woke up." Jewel said with seductive tone.

"Aaah! Wh.. Who are you?" Blu jumped back in fear.

"I am sorry Blu, I didn't mean to.." Jewel wasn't able to finish her sentence, when Blu interrupted her. "It's okay Jewel, good morning to you." Blu said in calm tone with smile.

"Good morning Blu, so what do you want to do tommorow?"

"Well, I was thinking about some really funny stuff." Blu said as he pensively rubbed cheek with his finger.

"What kind of funny stuff do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"Ehm.. there are some reasonable options. We can go outside, play some games or just chat together." Blu said.

"What if you teach me to read? It's not that funny, but we will have fun I guess. Besides, we can chat if we get bored." Jewel offered to Blu.

Blu was sort of surprised. Wild bird like Jewel wants to read. "Oh, uhm.. sure. We can start right after the breakfast!"

Blu and Jewel got themselfes some raspberries. They were finishing their meal, when Tulio and Linda came to the kitchen.

"Hello there you two! I see you can stand each other right now." Tulio said with smile.

Linda approached Blu and became to pet him. Blu was apparently enjoying this but for Jewel, it was clearly disquisting.

As Tulio and Linda left Blu turned around to see Jewel's face full of concern and anger. Before Jewel was able to say something, Blu started speaking.

"What's wrong Jewel?" Blu asked with caring tone.

"More precise question is, what's wrong with you!?" Jewel retorted with raising anger.

"What do you mean?" Blu replied, having no idea what did she meant.

"Are you serious? A human! How can you let this happen!?" Jewel was full of rage, not too close from hitting Blu.

"Hey, She is my owner! If you don't like it, just go away!" Blu was out of his limits as well, what Jewel really offended him.

"I am going! A mere pet like you is worthless of argumenting." Said Jewel as she flew away from Blu. "Right back at you!" Blu shouted back as he turned his back towards Jewel.

None of them didn't really regret the argument. Actually Blu and also Jewel blamed each other. They stood in this state for many hours.

As time went, both of them started regret their actions, especially Blu.

_**Blu's mind**_

_It was my fault. I should have helped her every way possible. _Blu sat down and sighed.

_I am wondering, why does Jewel hate humans, I mean there must be something, which bothers Jewel about them. We had a great time together, but everytime she witnesses a human, everything is going wrong._

_I have to find a way to help her, to talk with her about humans and try to comfort her._

_She is my friend, actually I.. feel much more than that.._

_Tommorow, I am going to help her no matter what. Hopefully, she will tell me why she's that __aggravated about humans__._

_But now, I am going to wait for another day. There is no way of trying to start any kind of conversation with her._

**_Jewel's mind_**

_What have I done? I have probably ruined my friendship with Blu. He was so kind and.. _Jewel couldn't continue as she burst to tears.

_But when I see humans, all of my memories are coming back to me over and over again. I can't stand it anymore, I am out of my mentally strengh._

_Blu.. he is a great friend, I forgot all of my problems, when I was with him. And I have just threw all of this away, I would do anything to have it all back._

_I am not feeling about to go and tell him sorry, it's all so complicated. I mean he won't probably accept my apology._

_How could I be so stupid!.._

Anybody of them didn't even dare to get out of their room. They weren't any aware rather, they were sad and so on they weren't in the mood to come over.

This wasn't going unnoticed by Linda.

"Tulio, it seems like Blu and Jewel had an argument, anybody of them didn't show up for the all day. They are just sitting in their rooms."

"Oh, that's sad. I mean if they can't stand each other, we shall end the process. I guess, I'll wait a bit just to be sure but I am not giving lots of chances." Tulio said as he looked at the floor.

The sky was already dark, when Jewel and Blu fell finally asleep with hope of a brighter upcoming day.

* * *

><p>There we go! This chapter was pretty hard to rip off, to be honest I had a little writer's block. So await lots of shortcomings.<p>

I hope, everything we'll be okay in upcoming chapters. That's all for now, stay tuned for the tommorow upcoming chapter!

Review, pm, just everything to your delight!


End file.
